I'll Be
by Kath Masen
Summary: Um encontro por acaso em um baile de máscara, uma troca de olhares, sensações estranhas. Dois estranhos, dois amores, dois caminhos cruzados. "Eu serei o amor de sua vida".
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Não pude ignorar no esbarrão que a doce senhorita havida dado em mim. Mas foi inesperado. Assim que olhei para aqueles olhos de um chocolate tão intenso. Eu sabia que ela iria mudar toda a minha vida".

"Eu já ia pedir desculpas ao estranho que havia esbarrado, mas no segundo que olhei para aqueles orbes de um verde esmeralda tão intenso. E mesmo não o conhecendo, eu já havia me apaixonado por ele".

E eu não sabia, mas _ele_ era o amor da minha vida. Desde sempre, para sempre.


	2. Troca de Olhares

**Capítulo um - Troca de olhares**

BPOV.

O vento me fez tremer de frio. Olhei para a janela aberta e andei andei até ela, fechando-a em seguida. O vento continuava a soprar, era a enorme sacada. Fui até ela e fiquei olhando as pessoas entrarem na enorme mansão. Uma família me chamou a atenção. Um casal, e seus três filhos, dois garotos e uma menina. Uma família grande, como a nossa.

Duas batidas leves na porta me fizeram-me acordar e sair da sacada.

- Entre - Eu disse enquanto me olhava no espelho.

- Bella, me desculpe interromper, mas temos que descer. - Minha irmã, Rosalie disse.

Continuei olhando-me no espelho, com uma ruga em minha testa.

- Rose, eu estou bonita? - Perguntei confusa.

Eu usava um vestido azul marinho longo, tomara -que-caia. Era apertado no busto e um pouco mais solto abaixo. Atrás era todo cruzado com uma fita de cetim até um pouco acima da cintura da mesma cor que o vestido. Meu salto era de um cobre meio escuro, eu estava com medo de cair com essa arma mortal. E por fim, um pingente em forma de um coração de diamante pousava em meu pescoço. Que fazia par com os meus brincos. Meu cabelo estava em um coque mal feito. Meus olhos estavam bem destacados, por conta da maquiagem prata e preta, dando um ar de mistério para meus olhos chocolates. E meus lábios chamavam a atenção também, pintados de um batom vermelho sangue. Eu estava bonita, eu acho.

- Você está maravilhosa, Bellinha. - Rose me disse, olhando-me pelo espelho.

Mas quais eram as minhas chances com a loira maravilhosa naquele vestido vermelho que mostrava todas as suas curvas? Com certeza nenhuma.

- Ok, vamos miss perfeição. - Eu disse sorrindo.

(...)

A festa estava normal, pessoas dançando, conversando, bebendo. Coisas que uma festa normal teriam. Porém era aniversário de Rosalie, e era uma festa formal. Coisa que eu, Isabella, odeio.

(...)

Estava fugindo de Jacob Black, um cara que a todo custo tentava me beijar, até eu que sem querer eu esbarrei em um homem. _Maltida sorte, Isabella._

Eu já ia pedir desculpas ao estranho que havia esbarrado, mas no segundo que olhei para aqueles orbes de um verde esmeralda tão intenso. E mesmo não o conhecendo, eu já havia me apaixonado por ele.

- Perdão, e-eu não o vi. - Tentei formular alguma frase, mas eu apenas conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos tão lindos.

- Não tem problema, senhorita. Hum, como desculpas pode me acompanhar em um drink. - Ele disse.

Ah, que voz. Ele estava mechendo tanto comigo.

- C-claro - Eu disse assim que ele ofereceu seu braço.

(...)

Edward Cullen. Esse era o nome dele. Combinava com ele.

- Então Bella, eu acho que vou indo. - Edward disse.

_Não, fique. _

- Bom, é uma pena. - Eu tentei parecer neutra, mas acho que a decepção transpareceu, porque a minha voz falhou.

- É, mas eu poderia ter o seu número? - Ele disse e tocou em minha mão.

Meu coração acelerou, minhas bochechas ficaram quentes, meu estomago se revirou e meu coração se acelerou. _Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Passei meu número a ele, tentando me controlar para não explodir de felicidade. _O que está acontecendo comigo? Pareço uma garotinha de 15 anos apaixonada. Se liga, Bella. Você já tem 21 anos._

- Hum, tome. Esse é meu número. E obrigada Bella. Espero te ver logo. - Edward disse e se aproximou de mim, sem deixar de olhar em meus olhos. _Por Deus, eu estou ficando louca?_

Eu pude sentir minha bochechas ficarem tão quentes após Edward ter dado um leve beijo em meu rosto, mais especificadamente, no canto de meus lábios.

Fiquei estatica, vendo-o se afastar e sorrir torto para mim, dizendo uma _"Boa noite, Bella. Sonhe com os anjos". _E se virar, indo embora.

Foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida...

(...)

Estava subindo as escadas, segurando os malditos saltos em minhas mãos. Estava exausta, a última vez que havia visto as horas, foi depois de Edward ter ido embora. Já eram 3:50 da manhã. E supus que já haviam passado quase uma hora.

Enfim os convidados haviam ido embora e eu pude subir, já que Rosalie sumiu, deixando-me responsável pela festa. _Hunf, eu mereço._

Estava quase me arrastando até meu quarto, morta de cansaço.

Abri a porta, jogando meus saltos em algum canto do quarto, sem me importar com nada. Desfiz o laço do vestido e o deixei deslizar pelo o meu corpo, ficando apenas com as peças íntimas.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, ligando a ducha enquanto me livrava das últimas peças de meu corpo. Entrei em baixo do chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por meu corpo, enquanto relaxava.

Não demorei muito, dez minutos depois eu já estava vestida com uma camisola branca de seda e jogada em minha cama, me cobrindo para ir dormir. Mas ouço a porta se abrindo. _Nem dormir eu posso mais, que inferno._

- Bella, Bellinha... Eu sei que está acordada, irmãzinha. Preciso falar contigo. Eu e Jasper na verdade. É urgente. - Rose disse desesperada, ligando a luz do quarto.

Virei-me, sentando na cama, olhando para as duas criaturas paradas na minha porta.

- Por Deus, amanhã conversamos. Eu estou exausta, e fiquei até agora cuidando dos convidados. Você sumiu e me deixou plantada, esperando eles irem embora. Posso dormir agora? - Disse tudo em um fôlego só, e me deitei novamente.

- Qualé, Bellie. Precisamos da tua ajuda. - Jasper disse.

Bufei irritada. - Digam, sejam rápidos.

- Ok, Bellinha. É o seguinte. Nós vimos você com o Cullen. Assim como eu estava com Emmett e Jasper com Aline. E bem, você sabe... - Rose disse, se sentando em minha cama.

Fui até a gaveta e peguei aqueles negocinhos de colocar nos olhos, um tampa olho, seilá. E coloquei em meus olhos, deitando-me em seguida.

- É _Alice_, Rosalie. - Jasper a corrigiu e bufou, irritado.

- Que seja. Mas enfim. Emmett disse que amanhã terá um almoço amanhã e disse nos espera lá. Porque amanhã será o aniversário de Carlisle, seu pai. E eu _preciso_ ir a esse almoço. Assim como vocês também. Agora me ajude. Ele não me deu endereço nem nada, o que fazemos? E papai disse que Carlisle se mudou faz pouco tempo e não sabe o endereço. - Rose silibou desesperada.

Tirei o tampa-olho e a olhei indignada.

- Você me acordou para _isso_? Meu Deus, eu ligo amanhã para Edward, e pergunto isso. Agora me deixem dormir, vejo que estão desesperados por suas paixões. Boa noite para os dois - Eu disse me virando, ouvindo um _Yes_ de Jasper e umas palmas de Rose.

_Deus, eu mereço. _

- Epa, mas como assim? Você tem o número do Eduardo? - Rosalie parou, estática. - Eu nem consegui o do Emm.

- É, tenho. E é _Edward_, Rosalie. Agora saiam. Vão dormir ou seilá o que. Mas me deixem descançar.

Eles sairam com Rose reclamando coisas do tipo "Poxa, a Bellinha conseguiu o telefone daquele Eduardo e eu nem consegui o do Emm" e Jasper a corrigindo.

Por fim, adormeci. Sonhando com o dono dos olhos mais fascinantes de todo o mundo...


End file.
